


Blow a kiss

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Samwena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: 14x14. At the vet with all that acting from Rowena Sam makes a decision toward Rowena.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 19





	Blow a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

_We need someone to lean on_

_Blow a kiss, fire a gun_

_All we need is someone to lean on_

**Lean on acoustic-Majos Lazer**

"He blames me for everything! I let his mother ride the jet ski one time!" Rowena said almost crying as she raised a finger staring at the vet and the other woman then asked for the dog and the hunter then handed her Jack.

Sam felt his was going crazy as he watched the pretty redhead's face exposed by her hair in a ponytail, her green and well outlined eyes shinning and her red lips parted and even knowing it was just an act Sam couldn't resist the witch who had been messing with his head for months and as they were pretending to be together why not be more convincing?

And with his body desiring the redhead and also wanting to shut her up Sam with his now free hands took one to her petite waist and the other he buried in her ponytail ans seeing her green eyes go surprise he brought her to his firm chest and kissed her with passion.

The vet not wanting to stay between them hugged Jack and took him to the examination room leaving the couple alone and even knowing the woman had already left Sam didn't break the kiss Rowena, tasting her sweetness and feeling the softness of her small and curvy body against his wanting to have her in his arms forever and slowly he felt the redhead relax, taking her arms to his neck and kissed him back.

Rowena couldn't believe that Sam was kissing her, not only to shut her up but also she could feel by the way he was holding her in his arms that he really wanted that as much as she did and a small smile appeared on her lips which were pressed to his because part of the reason she'd suggested that acting and not the FBI thing was because she'd wanted to spend more time beside Sam who little by little had made his way toward her heart, making her desire him.

Slowly Sam parted the redhead's lips finding her tongue and he held her tighter, his fingers messing her ponytail but Rowena didn't care as her tongue fought with his for control feeling her body involved around his warmth and safeness, playing with the hair on his nape making him shiver.

When they broke the kiss breathless and flushed Sm didn't let go of her, keeping her in his arms as he stared down watching the pretty redhead with a beautiful smile on his face, his fingers still caressing her red and messy hair now and she gave him a smirk, her eyes shinning with passion and she murmured:

"The vet's gone..."

"I know." He replied hoarsely and although he felt nervous hugging her felt right seeing her smile of surprise lightening up her face and he admitted with a small smile, nervous: "But I don't want let go of you Rowena."

"So don't let me go..." Rowena suggested slyly but she was melting at his words and they stayed like that for some seconds before Sam's hand find hers, joining their fingers so they could leave the place.

Rowena squeezed his hand which seemed to disappear between his, her heart beating fast in a way she'd never felt before and it was strange but she liked it and then he guided them outside to wait for Jack.

When they reached the sidewalk inf front of the vet Rowena turned to Sam with a smirk and took her free hand to his cheek and she kissed him soft on the lips.

Sam smiled, hugging her from behind then and pressing his chest to her back, his arms resting around her belly and Rowena relaxed resting her head against his chest as they waited for Jack, smiling.


End file.
